


Defiant Detention

by Madamegoethe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Reader is over 18, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, but still a student, guess i should be ashamed but at least i got a bit of writing done, i blame firewhiskey, never thought this would be my first hp fanfic but here we are, this is a bit of a mess not gonna lie, this is what happens when you wanna write a quick porn thing but can't because snape is too...snapey, timelines are for weaklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamegoethe/pseuds/Madamegoethe
Summary: You like magic, you like studying magic (as any of us would do, let's be honest), you like potions. You also like asking questions.Apparently, Snape doesn't like answering them. What he likes even less is you getting mouthy about his decisions, so he gives you detentions.You call him out on his Bullshit. Unfortunately, you are also a bit attracted to this chaotic arsehole.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Defiant Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a simple, good, clichéed "bad girl gets into detention, gets fucked over desk thing" but, apparently, I. just. can. not. do. it!  
> So....here's that instead. Sorry  
> There's sex. Not as much and not as explicit as I had planned, and sooooo mich more talking and foreplay and waaay more feels than I had planned. Sorry again. Like I said, I threw this together within threw hours in the wee morning hours, so - I'll fix it up as soon as I can.  
> Hope you enjoy your slightly OOC Sev (apart from the "good lover" part, he definitely is IC there, don't @me ^^)

„…And do NOT forget to add the lacewing flies, have I made myself clear?!” his voice rang through the dungeons  
You hurriedly looked at your notes again even though you were beyond sure that you’d copied them, even more so, you’d learned them by heart from “Advanced potion making” – you stopped, frowned and thumbed through your book for that very recipe. _Indeed_ you thought _that very recipe does NOT say to add lacewing flies, how odd!_  
  
You mulled things over, debating with yourself whether you should ask Professor Snape about this obvious aberrance from the official recipe when you could hear him _breathing_ behind you “and now, Miss y/n the lacewing flies if you please”  
He had obviously seen the open page of your potion book beside your cauldron, and you…you didn’t quite _flinch_ because, quite contrary to the other students in your N.E.W.T year, you weren’t afraid of him, never had been – and yet, you never challenged him outright, never had a reason to, so far.  
This however…  
  
“Professor” you started, your eyes darting upwards, and you found his to be black and ..solely black  
You gulped, gathered your strength and started again “Professor, I’m curious; Our potions book says not to add the lacewing flies, yet your instructions say to do so, what is the reason for that?”  
For a second, you could have sworn that a light danced in your Professor’s eye, but then he turned away and his voice was as cold as ever when he said “your book is outdated and has been written by a poor potions master – that is all you need to know, now add the lacewing to your…” “But Sir” you couldn’t help but interrupt again, your thirst for knowledge overcoming your fear “why does the lacewing..” “DETENTION MS L/N!” Snape snarled you were shocked for a moment – you had never received detention – at least not in class, not for asking a legitimate question, and after a second of collecting yourself, you knew that this would not be the first time. Not for this. You raised your hand again. And when he ignored you, until everyone else in the class took notice, you walked up to his desk, slammed your stoppered sample onto his desk and hissed, very audibly “No!”  
  
The class, who had been, a second ago packing up, froze.  
Time seemed to slow down as Professor Snape first looked at your vial, then lifted his head, his long black tendrils falling back his black eyes boring straight into yours. You had always considered yourself a brave womand and you knew that he was just a teacher but _damn_!  
“No.What.?” he enunciated every syllable, and, with a flick of his hand, shooed the class out of the room. The door fell shut after them, audibly  
You tried not to swallow too hard; You tried to look him into the eyes once more  
  
“I asked you a question. A legitimate one. I am here because I want to learn and you are a teacher. Today, you did not behave like a teacher. Giving me detention for asking a legitimate question is out of bounds, so I will not accept it”  
  
He stood up and circled you…so close you could smell him. Parchment, shoe polish, sandalwood, a little smoky, velvety something that you kn…that you…oh no!  
Your eyes flew open  
You had dabbled in charms, Defence and potions, because you were bored, oh so bored with the the curriculum  
Amortentia…one night, in the room of Requirements. You were quite proud of it, but thought it hadn’t worked, for the smells hadn’t made sense to you – oh COME ON!  
  
you closed your eyes and sighed while he was still prowling, making his rounds, talking, but you didn’t hear a word, you just basked in his voice…and then you knew, you suddenly knew! That “smoky, velvety something”, the last “ingredient", if you will – “YOUR VOICE!” you blurted out  
  
“Excuse me?” he stopped pacing and looked at you, your eyes now blown wide and your arms crossed over your chest “did you even listen to a single.thing.I.said?” he ground out  
_Now or never_ you thought _this is it, make or break_ “No Sir, I’m sorry, I was…thinking about something else”  
He walked, no _stalked_ over to you, looming over you and said, in a voice so quiet that it resonated within your soul “And what, pray tell, _did you think about_?”  
  
You gulped. Now or never, again. Oh how you wished for a glass of Whisky now. Or ten. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit!  
How did you ever think yourself to be brave enough to face the… “I’m waiting” he snarled in your face; You could smell his breath – did he chew mint leaves?  
You closed your eyes, breathe in, breathe out, imagine your happy place, nothing can hurt you he…”You!” you blurted out, eyes still squeezed tightly shut “when I brewed the amortentia, I thought I did it wrong but then I…oh…oh God…that’s…that’s..not what you asked” slowly, oh so slowly you opened you opened your eyes, feeling his scent getting away from you, hearing steps retreating  
  
He stood, shock-still on the other side of his desk, his lush lips slightly parted, eyes fixed on you, gesturing for you to go on  
Realizing that it was too late now anyways, you held onto the other side of his desk almost desperately and hung your head “I..I’m sorry Sir. I never wanted to…You have to understand, I always loved potions, and I never connected with my fellow students much. You…You _challenged_ me! And by the Gods, you HAVE to know how incredibly attracti…”  
  
  
You didn’t get further than that.  
In a mere second, he was around the desk and over you, around you, his hand over your mouth, his eyes boring into yours once more, his voice reverberating in your very soul “ _don’t!_ ”  
you nodded, obediently. Understandingly.  
His eyes flickered to his desk and so did yours, and when your eyes met, you were gifted with a rare smirk “Filthy” he remarked, and when you smiled he said “I like it”  
As soon as you made to go over to his desk however, he scooped you up in his arms and carried you over to a wall of books that slid aside at a mere murmur  
You had not been prepared for…well, anything of that, really  
  
A week ago, you hadn’t been aware that you were attracted to Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire and snarky asshole in residence  
An hour ago, you weren’t aware that he was a sexual being, but you were very, VERY keen on being fucked on his desk by him  
And now…he has a romantic streak, private chambers and enough muscles to carry you to them?  
You’d be damned if you fainted before this night even started properly!

You did squeak a little when he picked you up, who wouldn’t?!  
Oh and we’re not talking romantic squeak here – you were genuinely surprised  
You supressed it admirably, though, when you entered his chambers.  
Obviously, the walls were still made of stone, but instead of the green and silver, bleak and black, dark and bleak you had expected, he had apparently put the same sort of spell on his windows that were on the ceiling on the Great Hall – the night sky was visible, stars illuminating a spacious and welcoming bedroom, draped in various shades of cream, tasteful tapestry, a lovely mixture of antique and more modern furniture and a large four-poster bed in dark mahogany with dark green hangings and silky cream bedding.  
You sighed longingly at the sight  
Until you saw Professor Snape raise an eyebrow  
“I am, despite my reputation, nothing but respectable. Well…” he grimaced as if in pain “not so much anymore I’m afraid, but nevertheless, respectable _enough_ ” and he put you down  
“This is obviously causing you distress, so leav..”  
“NO!” you found yourself saying, no, shouting, your hand suddenly on his chest. Merlin, so many buttons…  
_Focus, dammit!  
_“That’s not…I just didn’t anticipated” and you waved “that”  
“It’s true, I’m a bit overwhelmed, but I…why are you doing this?” you asked, timidly  
  
“So many questions” he sighed, about to unfasten the three buttons that held his cloak together. You rushed over and, on a whim, held his hand still over the first button, your small hands over his long-fingered pale hands that had already grasped the button “Let me..please?” you almost whispered and you felt him shiver and let go, slowly, oh so slowly working on one button after the other while looking him straight in the eye.  
It seemed to be more personal and erotic than anything you’d done before  
“Why didn’t you answer my question?” you asked, eyes firmly fixed on his chest and the 23rd button (God, why was this man so fond of buttons?!)  
To your surprise, you felt a very gently hand under your chin guiding your eyes to look…not into two pools of darkness, but of longing, searching, fondness, and, could it be?, loneliness  
“I…I thought…I wanted to answer your question. In detention” he smiled, Just a little. But he did.  
And that was good enough for you  
In that moment, that smell of parchment, polish and “Something else” hit you so, so strongly again, you couldn’t do anything else than timidly close the distance  
  
And once you tasted his lips there was no going back – every fibre of you knew that this was where your senses had led you to, however right or wrong.  
His lips tasted of everything you had ever wanted, had ever dreamt of in those frenzied hours at night when you went to the Bathroom to have some privacy from the other girls in your dorm  
From them and their silly dreams, their crushes, their giggles and their “naughty dreams” about “snogging” – for heaven’s sake, you were admitted late, you were over twenty, you needed some, and here it was, morally grey or not!  
  
  
“You” you gasped when he ended the kiss, looking at you, curiously, and you suddenly felt something in the back of your head, a warm presence, and you saw your thoughts about him being played out agai… “OH DON’T YOU DARE SEVERUS SNAPE!” you shouted, shoving him back and shaking your head “If you want to know what I think about you, you bloody well ask!”  
“So feisty” he murmured and cradled your head, kissing you once more  
This time, you could relish his kiss without divine intervention and you let it all go – you let yourself go.  
You knew that all of this was wrong, technically. But it felt right, oh so goddamn right and so good! And… _ooooh Merlin_ that tongue had moved on to your neck now kissing, biting, and instantly laving over the bitten places  
“Professor” you sighed “please!” and he stiffened  
“You have to. You cannot…please, call me Severus. For now.”  
It was not a wish, it was a plea and a command and you followed it gladly, just as gladly as he picked you up again and carried you over to the bed.  
The silk underneath you made you feel like the Goddess you deserved to be and you sighed, your hands feeling the material “you do have quite a luxurious taste, Severus” you opened your eyes and looked at the man kneeling at the end of the bed, half of his seemingly endless buttons already open and you gave him a crooked smile “please tell me you sleep naked!” “Wouldn’t.you. like.to.know” with every enunciated word, he popped another button, then just snapped his fingers and he was in a white button-down and black trousers.  
  
You had never witnessed such a slow striptease and, frankly, you were never as turned on as you were now.  
He walked around the bed and faced you, drawing you very close towards him, one hand around your blouse-clad waist and whispered into your ear  
“There is one thing you have to know about me, Ms. (l/n) I give as good as I get – And you gave me quite a lot today. Quite a lot of trouble, that is!”  
Then he yanked your blouse open, sending buttons flying everywhere “Interesting” he remarked, his brow rising, and you knew he meant your bra. It was green.  
You managed to get yourself out of your stupor and tugged at his collar “turnabout’s fairplay, a snake for a snake, let me see all of you!” you grinned at him with more confidence than you felt but he only froze for a second before he nodded, and you slid the shirt off of him. Without his usual cloak he had surprisingly broad shoulders and…oh…you ran your hands down his shoulders, his back…you felt…bumps and things that should not be there and when you open your mouth to ask, he kissed you, harshly. “If it disgusts you, I understand, but I cannot and will not discuss them with you right now” he said, shortly afterward, not looking at you. You blinked, thinking of all your scars, your fat, everything you hate about yourself, none of which he has ever even mentioned.  
“Severus” you said taking his chin into your hands as he has done with you a couple of times before “You are utterly and incredibly beautiful to me, not just the way you are, but because the way you are. I won’t ask but I will feel very privileged when, if ever, you feel that you can trust me enough to tell me. Tonight, however, is not the night. Just know that I find you…..SO incredibly desirable that I cannot possibly wait another second,s o please, PLEASE!!”  
  
His face…oh his face…wonder, relief, almost…love? And then: hunger, plain hunger!  
And the wildcat made its move – that expensive bra you had bought was ripped apart and thrown apart, just as you clawed desperately at his shirt and tore it to shreds  
Where before there were calculated, sharp kisses, there was now wild _NEED  
_While he lapped and bit at your nipples you tried your hardest to open his trousers – with a growl, he shoved them down at last and you could see him in all his glory  
Your pink cheeks and wide eyes must have given him a moment of doubt, because he sat up, one hand in his lap, one combing through his gloriously disarrayed hair and asked, panting “Are you…are you…sure…do you..really”  
  
  
Naked now except for my tiny rosé pants I got back up on my knees beside him, hugged him, kissed his cheek and said “I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure of anything in my life. What about you?”  
He looked at me and I felt that tug in the back of my head again, but this time, you let him in, you let him see. It was an invitation that you were willing to take. And after a mere 30 seconds, it was gone, and he kissed you, fiercely, shoved you onto that magnificent bed of his without another word and started kissing, sucking and biting down my neck, chest and belly. And if you noticed a tear that wasn’t your own in the hollow of your collarbone, well, you would be stupid to say anything about it  
All of a sudden, you felt a tug and you felt your hips dragged to the end of the bed. You hoisted yourself up on your elbows and… _oh, surely not!_ There he was, your Potions Master, the most powerful man you knew, kneeling in front of you, his hands on your hips, looking up at you  
Your first instinct was to shut your legs and to tell him to come up here to finish it up good and proper – oh shit, there’s still that tug in the back of your head! – “Not fair!” Your grumble  
“No it isn’t” Severus agrees, slowly working his way up your inner thighs “I’d like a word with whomever told you that you are not worth this sort of attention…for whatever length of time it needs” “ Oh but” you tried to but in “for.whatever.length.of..time.it needs!” he growls, in his best teacher voice that has you reeling, and then he kisses, tongues and hums around your clit on a way no man has ever done before and you grab his silken sheets, hoping to Merlin that they’ll keep you grounded to this earth!  
He isn’t sloppy, he isn’t too sharp, he is _precisely_ perfect and it doesn’t even take you three minutes to come, it’s embarrassing, really.  
His smug face is glistening, excited, dishevelled and oh so kissable – so you draw him to you and taste yourself on his lips. Strange, you always found that a tad disgusting before, but not with him. “mmmmh did you learn all of that becoming a potion master? Seriously considering becoming one to be honest” you murmur at him, lazily, while you stroke his rock-hard cock  
“It’s…uh…not…mh…a aaaah requirement” his answers were short and hissed out through gritted teeth.  
Oh you understood all too well, it must be agony for him, it was more than generous for him to do that for you in the first place. You genuinely hoped you could pay him back in kind someday  
“I’m more than ready” you whispered, “Severus please, I need you, I need you so much!” and you rolled him on top of you, your small, warm hand touching his hard cock towards your aching core  
  
His eyes locked with yours when he slid into you, and a shudder went through both of you, He briefly closed his eyes, but after he composed himself he looked at you once more, silently asking. You nodded, holding onto him, encouraging him. After that, there was no holding back. The Potions Master was not, in fact, just a Master at Potions, and it was a damn good thing that his quarters were not only in the dungeons but also soundproofed on principle because Holy Hufflepuff!  
  
  
  
After a _very_ thorough night of shagging you fell asleep, completely exhausted  
  
  
…And then, you woke up. You felt the fabric under your hands. Not your linen. You blinked. Not your (h/c) hangings. And then it came back to you. Oh. OH. OH SHIT!  
You sat bolt upright – and looked to your right. Softly breathing, in and out, not snoring, silvery-scarred back trustingly turned to you in all its naked glory was Severus Snape. You debated for a moment longer and then, very silently and carefully laid back down. He didn’t cast you out. He let you sleep you here. He…He was not at all what you expected. He was…he is…oh but if that man isn’t something else entirely! And you snuggled closer to him, winding your cold hands around his chest. At that, he cracked an eye open and grumbled “Your hands are cold, witch!” to witch you replied “and you are surprisingly warm for a dungeon bat. I suggest you get used to it”’  
  



End file.
